dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
DIA
DIA *'Nombre:' **DIA (Internacional) **다이아 (daia) en Corea. **ダイヤ (Daiya) en Japon. **'¿Por qué?:' Abreviación de Diamond, Quieren ser como los diamantes, la piedra más valiosa de todas. intentarán convertirse en un grupo que brilla y que recibe amor durante mucho tiempo. También es el acronimo de "Do It Amazing". *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 9 chicas. **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 1 chica. *'Debut:' 14 de Septiembre de 2015. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' AID (에이드) **'¿Por qué 'AID'?:' Viene de la palabra ayudar, asistir, apoyar. Significa que los fans siempre apoyaran y ayudaran a DIA. DIA deletreado al revés es AID, significa que DIA y los fans siempre están mirándose. *'Agencia: ' **MBK Entertainment (Corea del Sur) * Sub Unidades: **L.U.B (2016) **BinChaenHyunSeu (2017) Carrera Pre Debut MBK Entertainment saco un comunicado oficial diciendo que haría debutar un grupo de chicas, después del debut de The Seeya en el 2012. La agencia de T-ara, MBK Entertainment reveló los nombres de las seis integrantes de su próximo grupo femenino. De las nueve aspirantes que había para el grupo, MBK confirmó el 16 de junio que seis chicas formarán parte del nuevo grupo. Las chicas confirmadas para el próximo grupo son Eunice, Chae Yeon, Jenny, Eun Jin, Ye Bin y Cathy. Desafortunadamente, las otras tres aspirantes, Dani, Seul Gi y Min Hyun, no formaron parte del grupo. MBK anunció que actualmente están discutiendo la posibilidad de añadir a una séptima integrante al grupo. Revelaron el nombre del grupo como "DIA" su nombre es la versión corta de la palabra en inglés "Diamond", y que como los diamantes, intentarán convertirse en un grupo que brilla y que recibe amor durante mucho tiempo. MBK Entertainment dio a conocer de que Seung Hee formaría parte del grupo tomando posición como líder; completando la alineación del grupo. '2015: Debut con su primer álbum completo 'Do It Amazing MBK Entertainment reveló que el debut del grupo seria a finales de verano y que entrarán a la escena musical no con una, sino con dos canciones principales. También se reveló que las chicas viajarán a Hong Kong el 27 de julio y después visitarán Macao, para grabar los videos musicales de las dos canciones. '''DIA' estará debutando con un álbum de estudio de larga duración titulado “Do It Amazing”. “El álbum estará compuesto por 10 canciones en total, incluyendo su canción For Some Reason. También incluirá canciones como Lean On Me con el rapero Microdot, Say Hello, y versión china y acústica de su canción principal. Shinsasdong Tiger y Monster Factory han producido el álbum, con el productor de YG, BIGTONE, Microdot, Sánchez, y el actor Hyun Woo también participarán en el álbum. Se ha reportado que las integrantes de DIA Seung Hee y Cathy también contribuyeron en escribir canciones. El 14 de Septiembre el grupo debuto con la canción Somehow de su álbum debut Do It Amazing, su canción debut es un tema upbeat y animado compuesto por Shinsadong Tiger. En el video musical, las integrantes son turistas emocionadas y energéticas al visitar varios lugares en la ciudades, van de compras, comen helado y presumen de sus movimientos de baile en la calle y en plazas públicos. El 20 de octubre regresaron con su single del álbum llamado MY FRIEND, Boyfriend. Salida temporal de Cathy y Chae Yeon El 17 de diciembre, MBK Entertainment anunció la salida temporal de Cathy y Chae Yeon. El CEO de MBK Entertainment declaro: "PRODUCE 101 contacto a la agencia en mayo pasado para una audición para Cathy y Chae Yeon. Mientras tanto ambas se retirarán de DIA. Por favor muestren mucho apoyo a Cathy y Chae Yeon para su nuevo camino, DIA esta programado tentativamente para trabajar como grupo de 5 miembros de las 7 existentes". Cathy y Chae Yeon no dejaron el grupo, solo interrumpieron sus actividades en el grupo para participar en el programa. '2016: Ingreso de nueva integrante 'Eun Chae El 7 de marzo, MBK Entertainment emitió un comunicado diciendo: ''“Puesto que los miembros Cathy y Chae Yeon han abandonado temporalmente el grupo para participar en el programa de cable "PRODUCE 101", hemos reorganizado el grupo y reclutado a un nuevo miembro para llenar la vacante”. La nuevo miembro Eun Chae, se unirá a los miembros restantes Seung Hee, Eunice, Jenny, Ye Bin, y Eun Jin, para futuros proyectos. 'Anuncio fanclub oficial 'AMOND El 10 de mayo, se revelo el nombre oficial del fanclub siendo ''"AMOND" el nombre oficial para sus fans, el cual fue elegido a traves del fancabe oficial. Los fans miembros de este dieron opciones de nombres para el nombre del fanclub, después las integrantes de DIA eligieron los cinco que más les gustaron, entre los cuales estaban "AID", "DIANA", "AMOND", "DIAry" y "NDIA", finalmente se sometió una votación con los fans del fancafe, siendo elegido el nombre de AMOND, lastimosamente ese nombre de fanclub ya tenia dueño por lo que se re-abrieron las votaciones quedando en primer lugar "AID" siendo este el nuevo nombre oficial para sus fans. 'Reingreso de 'Chae Yeon' y 'Hui Hyeon' & salida de 'Seunghee' El 11 de Mayo YMC Entertainment anunció el reincorpora-miento de Chae Yeon a DIA, argumentando que promocionará en ambos grupos, I.O.I y DIA, y que sus actividades no se cruzan entre sí. De la misma forma MBK Entertainment confirmó el comunicado de YMC Entertainment añadiendo que Hui Hyeon también se reincorporaría al grupo y que se encuentran en planes de viajar a Jeju para filmar el nuevo video musical de DIA para su regreso. A los pocos minutos del comunicado sobre Hui Hyeon y Chae Yeon, MBK Entertainment confirma la salida de Seung Hee de DIA, mencionando que decidió no renovar su contrato con la empresa para ser prepararse mejor como actriz. 'Regreso con su Primer Mini-Àlbum 'Happy Ending El 31 de mayo, se reporto que DIA regresaría como un grupo se siete miembros. La participantes de “Produce 101”, Cathy y Chaeyeon, al igual que la nueva integrante Chaewon, se unirán al resto de las integrantes. MBK revelo que el grupo regresara con su su primer mini-álbum titulado ''Happy Ending'. El 7 al 9 de junio MBK Entertainment fue revelando una imagenes teaser grupales como individuales, mostrando el concepto del grupo para su regreso con primer mini-álbum ''''Happy Ending'. MBK Entertainment tambien revelo que el grupo se encontrará con sus fans como grupo completo el 7 de junio, antes de su regreso oficial, a través de la app Naver V en una emisión durante la cual hablará de los planes de su regreso e invitará a los fans a un evento de regreso. El 10 de junio MBK Entertainment revelo un video teaser en version drama para la cancion principal del grupo 'On The Road'. El teaser inicia lento, con una voz narrando: “Lo atesoro en mis recuerdos”. También escuchamos: “Recuerdo la hermosa promesa que hicimos ese día”. Luego, podemos escuchar un poco de la canción 'On The Road'. El 13 de junio a la medianoche, DIA revelo el video musical de su canción 'On The Road' de su primer mini-álbum titulado 'Happy Ending'. El video musical de 'On The Road' es fresco y veraniego con las integrantes bailando y paseando por diferentes escenarios como prados bosques y un paseo maritimo mientras recuerdan ese viejo amor. 'On The Road' es una pista pop dulce optimista que describe los recuerdos del primer amor de una chica mientras camina por la carretera de la vida. La canción fue co-escrita por Igi Young Bae, el dúo de escritores detrás de éxitos como “Me Gustas Tu”, “Glass Bead” y “Rough” de GFRIEND así como “Catch Me!” de UP10TION y “Catallena” de Orange Caramel. El 14 de junio, DIA llevó a cabo su showcase de regreso en el "LotteCard Art Center" para su primer mini-álbum, 'Happy Ending', que también fue transmitido en vivo a través de V app. El 16 de junio DIA tuvo su primer presentacion oficial con 'On The Road' atraves del programa musical M!Countdown. 'Segundo regreso con su Segundo Mini-Àlbum 'Spell El 12 de agosto, MBK Entertainment reveló una imagen teaser para el regreso del grupo en septiembre. La imagen incluye la escritura “Mr. Potter MUY PRONTO 2016.09.12 DIA”. En el centro hay un imagen de Harry Potter con siete dedos señalándolo. Los siete dedos representan a las miembros del grupo cuyas uñas están pintadas con varias decoraciones con temática de Harry Potter. MBK Entertainment confirmó que el grupo estará haciendo un regreso y su concepto será “Harry Potter”. Su canción a promocionar se titula ''Mr. Potter'' y tratará sobre los sentimientos de un amor no correspondido por Harry Potter, un amor de un solo lado. La canción es el trabajo del productor Shaun Kim quien es el productor en jefe de Brothers Records. El 13 de agosto MBK Entertainment reveló que el grupo grabo una pista con sus fan con motivo se su primer aniversario como grupo, La canción cuenta con letra escrita por las integrantes, se titula ''The Love'' y da a las integrantes la oportunidad de expresar su agradecimiento a los fans y cantar acerca de los momentos felices que han tenido con ellos. El 2 de septiembre el grupo revelo un video teaser para su cancion principal ''Mr. Potter', en el teaser, las chicas muestran su coreografía utilizando sus tirantes. El corto vídeo revela su ropa colorida y un set alegre. Además, en el teaser podemos escuchar la melodía pegadiza de ''''Mr. Potter'. El 6 de septiembre MBK Entertainment reveló videos teasers individuales para 'Mr. Potter', los clips contienen a las siete integrantes en diferentes lugares. Con coloridos fondos, el ambiente se mantiene misterioso pero encantador. El 13 de septiembre a la medianoche, DIA hizo su regreso con su segundo mini-álbum titulado 'Spell' y el video musical para su canción principal 'Mr. Potter'. El video incluye, naturalmente, muchas referencias mágicas, incluyendo un conejo mago como el objeto de su amor unilateral 'Mr. Potter' es descrito como un tema con beat fuerte y melodía alegre. La canción cuenta la historia de magas quienes tienen un amor no correspondido con el “Sr. Potter”. 'Primer concierto ' First Miracle MBK ent. Informó que el grupo realizaría su primer concierto el 24 y 25 de diciembre, en donde se presentaron los dos Team's el Team A (BinChaeHuiSeu) que es conformado por la integrantes: Eunice, Hui Hyeon, Yebin y Chaeyeon. El Team b(L.U.B) lo formaban: Jenny, Eunjin y Eunchae. '2017: Segundo Album Completo 'YOLO' El 27 de febrero,MBK Entertainment, declaró: “DIA planea regresar con un nuevo álbum a mediados de abril”. De acuerdo a la fuente, las integrantes de DIA participarán activamente en el álbum y en completar la lista de canciones. “Incluso cuando promocionan en conciertos o en unidades, muestran sus propias canciones. El álbum será una extensión de eso. Incluso si no es satisfactorio, las integrantes intentan publicar música que han escrito” dijo la fuente. El 31 de marzo MBK Entertainment revelo una imagen teaser y revelo que el grupo regresara con su segundo album completo '''YOLO el 7 de abril, el grupo llevará a cabo un concierto de estilo acústico en lugar de un típico showcase para presentar su nuevo álbum y canciones. Esto es especialmente significativo porque los miembros participaron en la producción de todas sus nuevas canciones, incluyendo su canción principal. El 5 de abril MBK Entertainment revelo que antes del regreso oficial del grupo con su segundo album completo YOLO, DIA pre-lanzará su tema Flower, Moon, Alcohol el 6 de abril. Flower, Moon, Alcohol es una canción semi-trot escrita por las mismas miembros de DIA. El tema rinde homenaje a la cantante rusa Alla Pugatcheva y contará con la colaboración de los cantantes de trot Kim Yeon Ja y Hong Jin Young. La letra compara una relación romántica con las flores, la luna y el alcohol. 'Nuevas miembros' El 5 de abril, DIA publicó una carta escrita a mano en el fancafe oficial para dar la noticia de que el grupo se estaría reformando con 9 integrantes. La carta dice, “Pensar que vamos a verlos en el concierto nos emociona” y “La razón por la que escribimos esta carta es porque 2 nuevas amigas se unirán a DIA y lo convertirán en un grupo de 9 miembros”. Concluyen la carta con, “Por favor reciban cálidamente a Somi y Jooeun”. Las nuevas integrantes serán parte de la línea de vocalistas. Lee Joo Eun, una de ellas , participó del programa 'KPOP Star' de KBS. Su habilidad para el canto es asombrosa y tiene la apariencia de una muñeca. Además puede tocar el piano y el violín, según los informes. Integrantes De arriba a abajo: Arriba: Eunchae, Chaeyeon, Hui Hyeon, Jenny, Eunjin. Abajo: Eunice, Yebin. *Eunice (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Hui Hyeon (Líder, Rapera y bailarina) *Jenny (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Ye Bin (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Eun Jin (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Chae Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Eun Chae (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) *Joo Eun (Por debutar) *Somi (Por debutar) Ex-Integrante *Seung Hee (Ex-Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) (Septiembre 2015 - Mayo 2016). Discografía Álbum 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single Digital' Concierto *'DIA 1st Concert "First Miracle" 2016' **24 y 25 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Live Hall Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Asia Music Network (MBC 12-09-15) * Hallyu Dream Festival (20-09-15) * APAN Star Awards 2015 (28-11-15) * Demacia Cup 2015 (21-11-15) * Afreeca TV (22-12-15) * Wonju Rose Festival (28-05-16) *Suwon k-pop super (17-06-16) Reality Show * DIA Daily (2015) *DIA Daily (2016) * YOLO (2017) Programas de TV * (KBS) Girl Group War: The honor of the family (27/01/17) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Kim Janghoon Special (22.10.2016) * (JTBC) Knowing Bros (01.10.2016) * (MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (19.10.2016) * (MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (15.06.2016) * (MBC) Idol Start Athletic Championship (2016) * (MBC) Idol Start Athletic Championship (2015) * (Arirang TV) After School Club (2015) Programas de Radio * Arirang Radio (2015) Anuncios *Burger King (2015) *Gibalhan Chicken (2015) Curiosidades *Han sido apodadas "El pequeño grupo hermano de T-ara", ya que ambos grupos pertenecen a MBK Entertainment. *Kim Dani, Minhyun y Moon Seulgi iban a formar parte del grupo, pero se decidió no incluirlas por motivos diferentes. *En Marzo se decidió que Cho Seung Hee no formaría parte del grupo y se centraría en la actuación, pero el 27 de Julio de 2015 se anunció como la líder del grupo. *Viajaron a Hong Kong y Macau para filmar sus vídeos musicales debut, La filmación duró más de 5 días. *El presidente de su agencia, Kim KwangSoo dijo que la fortaleza del grupo es que todas habían sido trainees en otras empresas, lo que les motiva para trabajar duro y llegar lejos juntas. *A solo dos días de liberar Somehow su canción debut lograron el puesto #4 de Yinyuetai Chart dejando a Red Velvet en el puesto #5 y así poder quedar entre los 5 primeros junto a #3 LOVELYZ #2 HyunA y #1 CNBLUE. *A solo una semana de su debut llegaron a ser nominadas en SBS The Show quedando en el tercer lugar. *A los 20 días después de su debut ya se posicionaban como uno de los grupos más famosos en China *Llegaron a ser nominadas en SBS The Show en varias ocasiones y lograron mantenerse en el top 10 de MCountdown, lo que acredita que su debut fue exitoso. *En algunas de sus presentaciones contaron con la compañía de su coreógrafo, en su 1ra vez Show Music Core, 2da vez en Show Music Core y la 3era vez en Inkigayo. *Las miembros Cathy y Seung Hee ha compuesto canciones del álbum debut , 'I wanna to listen music' y 'My Polaris' respectivamente. *En 2015, se posicionaron como el 5to grupo nuevo femenino más famoso en China. *El 7 de Marzo, MBK confirma la adición de Eun Chae a DIA, tiene 16 años y grandes habilidades para el canto y el regreso de Cathy y Chae Yeon de DIA. *Decidieron no participar en el Dream Concert que se iba a realizar el 4 de junio de 2016 debido a que la miembro Chae Yeon iba a participar con I.O.I. y DIA pero la compañía, creyó que sería muy difícil para Chae Yeon participar con ambos grupos así que llegaron a un acuerdo con las miembros en no participar en el concierto. *Cambiaran de líder para cada comeback que realice el grupo, luego de la salida de Seunghee, Eunice se convirtio en la líder del grupo para el comeback con On the Road. Para el comeback con el album Spell, la líder será Hui Hyeon. Esto se hara con la intencion de que cada miembro sepa sobrellevar la presion de ser una líder con mucha mas responsabilidad. *Con su albúm Spell lograron posicionarse en el 9to lugar del Ranking de Gaon Chart de venta álbumes mes Septiembre, con 10 266 discos. Ver Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Cafe Daum Oficial *Canal de V Live Oficial I'nstagram Personales' * Gi Hui Hyeon * Jung Chae Yeon Galería DIA01.jpg DIA02.jpg DIA03.jpg DIA04.jpg DIA05.jpg DIA06.jpg DIA07.jpg DIA08.jpg Videografía DIA - Somehow|Somehow DIA - Somehow (Drama Ver.)|Somehow (Drama Ver.) DIA - I Want To Listen To Music|I Want To Listen To Music DIA - Lean On Me (Feat. Microdot)|Lean On Me (Feat. Microdot) V-1445353968|My Friend Boyfriend DIA - On the Road|On the Road DIA - Mr.Potter|Mr. Potter DIA 다이아 - 더럽 (The Love) Music Video| The Love 홍진영,다이아,김연자 - 꽃,달,술 Music Video| Hong Jin Young & DIA & Kim Yon Ja - You are my flower Categoría:MBK Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2015